


up, up, and away

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [9]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - Mike, Buenos Aires, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e01 She Knows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey gets the two of you out of the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	up, up, and away

-z-

 

You’re keeping your eyes locked on Harvey as he tells you that everything is going to be okay, that everything will be fine, that no - he doesn’t care about the lavish condo he left behind in New York City.

You take another deep breath and stare at the ceiling of the little airline taking you away.

“Stop sighing,” Harvey rolls his eyes.

You let loose an exaggerated sigh just to see what he does - he turns his head and glares.

You smile.

 

 

_**“Shit,” Harvey snaps as he stops mid-stride.** _

_**You look over his shoulder and see Louis talking to Jessica in her office.  You watch in slow motion as she turns her head - sees you and Harvey and glares.** _

_**“Donna,” only you and Donna can hear the underlying tremble in his voice.  ”Get those tickets to Buenos Aires.”** _

_**“Already done,” Donna stands and hands you a slip of paper with a confirmation number.  ”It leaves in one hour.”** _

_**“Thank you,” Harvey says as he grabs you by the hand and then the two of you are running to the elevators - Jessica shouting somewhere behind you.** _

 

You draw light patterns on the back of Harvey’s hand.

“What are we going to do now?” you ask.

Harvey shrugs and gives you this sideways look that is just full of innuendo.

“Whatever we want to.”

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
